


Bunsen and Beaker Invade Stargate Command

by rinkle



Category: Stargate SG-1, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-25
Updated: 2012-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-30 02:45:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinkle/pseuds/rinkle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I mean, does this place look like they’re doing Deep Space Telemetry, whatever the hell that is, to you?  Seriously?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bunsen and Beaker Invade Stargate Command

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starrylizard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrylizard/gifts).



> Title: Bunsen and Beaker Invade Stargate Command  
> Author:   
> Fandom: Supernatural/Stargate SG-1  
> Genre: Gen, crossover  
> Rating: PG  
> Spoilers: General for both  
> Characters: Dean, Sam (Winchester)  
> Word count: ~500  
> Disclaimer: Own nothing, not being paid  
> A/N: Not betaed, so feel free to point out any mistakes. Written mostly (other than the last few lines) ages ago (2007/2008) for a fic I'd never write meme for a prompt from .
> 
> Summary: I mean, does this place _look_ like they’re doing Deep Space Telemetry, whatever the hell that is, to you? Seriously?

“I mean, does this place _look_ like they’re doing Deep Space Telemetry, whatever the hell that is, to you? Seriously?” Dean whispered intently as they loitered in a reasonably empty corridor. Reasonably in the fact that nobody else was loitering and there had only been two people by in the last few minutes. 

“No, not really,” Sam agreed quietly as he smiled slightly sickly at a man in green fatigues who upped the people count to three walking past.

Dean hit Sam in the chest as soon as the man was around the corner and out of ear and eye shot. Sam glared at him. 

“What was that for?”

“Trying to give away our position, doofus. Stop acting so suspicious.” Dean raised his eyebrows and they stood staring at each other for a few seconds until Sam hit him in the chest.

“Ow!” Dean said indignantly. “What the hell was that for?”

Sam arched an eyebrow and tilted his head slightly to the side. “I need a reason?”

Dean huffed and leant off the wall. “What direction, genius?”

“Left.” They fell into step. “I think.”

“You think.”

“According to everything I’ve read, these levels don’t even exist, Dean.”

Dean smirked. “Yeah, well, ghosts aren’t meant to exist either.” He shook his head. “A secret military base. I love this job.”

“If we get caught, you’ll be singing a different tune.”

“Will you quit worrying!” Dean hissed. “Hi.” He smiled widely at the blonde woman who walked past. “Nobody even looked at our credentials twice, Dr Beaker.”

“That’s what’s worrying me.” Sam nodded to a woman in a lab coat and changed topics. “I so should have been Bunsen. Bunsen was the brains.”

Dean stopped and poked Sam in the chest when he stopped too. “Who was it that made the EMF? Hmm? ’Sides, you’ve got the hair to be Beaker.” 

“I think you fulfil that requirement more than I do.” Sam couldn’t resist giving Dean a half-noogie, although every hair he mussed seemed to spring straight back into place. Of course, another person in fatigues chose that as the perfect moment to appear from around the corner. 

“New, uh, static-electricity experiment,” Dean improvised, when the man looked at him oddly. Dean gave Sam a wide-eyed look as the man walked away. "Are you _trying_ to get us killed?"

Sam rolled his eyes at the fact that Dean was playing both sides of the fence. "There should be an intersection just up ahead…Huh. Well, maybe not." 

They stopped and Dean angled his head. "What now, Mr I-got-us-lost?"

"Dean…" Sam shook his head and gave up on the response. "Maybe we should split up?"

"Cover more ground?" Dean looked both ways down the corridor. "Yeah. Okay."

They decided who was going which way by quick inclines of the head. "If I hear your girly scream, I'll know you ran into an alien," Dean tossed over his shoulder, grinning widely.

Sam just rolled his eyes in response.


End file.
